Windmill chronicles: Aura bearer
by oRENJI-Razuberii
Summary: In the land of Konoha, mystical beasts and creatures live side by side with humans. But there is a twist to it,only clan members known as "Royal Bloods" were able to own them. After a girl finds an egg in the bushes a whole bunch of events unfold...
1. Prolouge of diminished eggs

**Chaoskon:** Awawa, bawawa, bawawa! Ehehehehe! Soul plane. Eiheieieieie! Ba! Ba! Brrrrrr! This plan vibrates like an elephant!

**Sasuke:** WTF?

**ChaosKon**: Oh. this is my first story. I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot.

"Meowww" regular speech

_"Meowww"_ thoughts

_**"Meowww"**_ stupid Akoi cat

_**"Meowww**" _unknown voice

Chapter 1 Aint no mountain high enough! blah blah! yeah right! Discovery of an egg and long introduction

Once upon a time in the vast lands on a spell bound earth, supernatural beings and humans lived in harmony. Beasts bonded with their masters as they pass the time away on earth till death breaks them apart. To keep control of the growing population, a new form of mass security took place. It destroyed the eggs and litter of the mystical creatures that reproduced every 50 years, depending on the date they were brought onto the earth. To keep some of the most powerful monsters at bay, special sages and leaders would seal them up in a new born child or with a more complex ritual that uses an adult. Only a couple of three thousand creatures remain. It was very rare to find them either in breeder farms, or special remote clans.

There was about six clans residing in where the story takes place, Konoha. First up is the Uchiha clan that uses giant cats and fire birds to their advantage. Hyuuga used water enhanced fish and other aquatic creatures to seek out people's aura and strike continuously. Inuzukas use inus to track down their opponents auras and scents for full blown attacks. Naras use monkeys to follow and mimic enemies using shadows, Yamanaka clan doesn't use animals, instead they use ghosts to take control of their opponents. The Akimichis also don't use animals, to take up more damage the clan uses capsules and strength. Even thought there is no support for them except food and capsules, they still get credit for helping out with wars and such.

The Aburmae clan uses insects and bugs to their full extents because not everybody likes bugs. Some could be allergic to bees or cant stand to look at a single spider because of their current forever brutal fears of insets and bugs. Last but not least we forgot to mention about the lost but forgotten clans Uzumaki- Namikaze, Hatake and Haru--

"There is no such thing as that clan." whispered a childsh voice.

"Yes there is Sakura! I read something about it in this book!" shouted another girlish voice.

"Youre lying."

"Am not!"

"Let me see."

Ages ago around the time of the discovery concerning the prodigious Uchiha clan, another clan resided in Konoha. This now forgotten clan was the Haruno clan. This clan consists of talented skilled people with light green eyes, sometimes mystic blue or onyx black. These local hard to find distinguish people are dragon tamers. During the time as the freshly new world was beginner to take shape, a whole bunch of creatures were running around the earth freely without guidance. With the aid of the Namikaze clan, and newly found Uchiha clan, each member caught and claimed the beasts for themselves. Due to the selfishness of the clans that found them, the other groups and villages were frustrated and confused. The first hokage collected all his allies and held a very important meeting to discuss the event.

"So. What does this have to do with me? Seems false."

"Well not to me."

"And where is this Hatake and Namikaze clan? It doesn't talk about them in here."

"It could be that this is only about the Haruno clan, not those two." suggested Ino.

"Oh."

"Maybe it tells us about what happened in their perspective."

"Could be..."

"Ahem." grunted a new voice.

The two eight year girls turned their bodies backwards out of the chairs to see an anbu solider. His cat mask was on as well as the red eyes glaring from behind it. There was a reddish orange phoenix bird sitting perched on his right shoulder holding the same red eyes as him.

"Good morning Uchiha sama." greeted Sakura with a warm smile on her face.

"Nothing to formal Haruno. You two are in the private section of the libary. That book is off limts to civilians." Explained Itachi.

"Civilians?! Who you calling a civilian?! I'm from the Yamanka clan! Blame her! Not me!" boomed Ino.

"Ino. How could you?" asked Sakura with a depressed confused look on her face.

"Whatever. Just get out of here." the weasel said in a bored irritated tone.

"Humph. It was too boring in here anyways." sassed Ino.

"Bitch snitched on me and I didn't even do it." whispered Sakura.

* * *

**~Outside~**

"Stupid Ino. She just lied just to get me in trouble."

**_"Young ... child...."_**

_"huh?"_

**_"Im... talking... to you .... little one.."_**

_"Im not little!"_

**_"Yes you are."_**

_**"Fine. what do you want?"**_

**_"Come find me."_**

_"Where?"_

_**'Use your aura and Ill find you. Were connected.**_'

_'Aura? I thought only royal blooded people have auras?'_

Silence...

Sakura ran down the dirt path following her newly discovered aura. Each step she took, breathed, and touched the plaster walls of buildings the aura got bigger and bigger. Her bright green eyes drifted along the glowing watery pond that she passed into a patchy bush. Sakura sat down on the loose slick grass to take a breather only to notice a bright blueish white egg. Her eyes widened at how shiny it was, too shiny to ignore. The small child picked up the egg. It was light and sturdy as she walked back cautiously into the village bazaar.

* * *

"If people see me with this egg--"

"What egg?"

"Oh no."

There he was, the all mighty powerful eight year old Sasuke. The small raven haired onyx eyed boy stood there with a black cat down near his feet. Its milky silky soft midnight fur blended in with Sasuke's dark clothes. The little boy walked over to inspect what the little girl was hiding behind her back. Sakura nervously turned and swayed trying to avoid him and his cat from taking the egg. The stupid cat _"accidentally" _bumped its small body from behind causing her to trip and fall. Sasuke gasped then close his mouth, it was a dragon egg.

"You. Where did you get that from?" he asked quickly.

"Nowhere." she lied.

"Keh. Yeah right. If you don't hand that egg over right now, I am going to call my daddy and nii san to destroy it." threatened Sasuke.

"No!" cried the girl.

"Why not? Your not a royal blood, you're just a civilian." hissed Sasuke.

"I said no!"

"Why don't you listen to me brat?" asked Sasuke bitterly.

"Brat? Who you calling brat?"

"Me! Listen to the royal bloods, your just a poor civilian."

Sasuke was right. She was just a poor civilian. While every royal blooded clan lived in nice furnished houses, non royal people lived in rusty old Japanese styled houses. It was such a shame really, not even the third kage could do a thing about it. If a meeting was held with all the clan members, they could outnumber him in a second and the living structure is now destroyed. Civilians were now being treated as trash and scum. None of the greedy members won't contribute with charities or festivals. The only festivals that were being held in Konoha was for royal blooded people. Some of them were so corrupted, won't even help the civilians if there was a robbery or something. It was very lucky even if they helped, only happened if it was a rich civilian family.

_**"Just let her keep it"**_ purred the cat.

_"What? No! I won't let her Akoi."_

**_"Yesss. You're father is going to be very disappointed at you if you do this. Even youre own mother won't appreciate you anymore."_** purred Akoi once again.

_'Shut up!'_

_**"It's the truth, you know I see everything that goes on in that house." **_signed Akoi.

_"I told you to shut up!"_

_**"Hurry up and leave child, he's bickering with his creature. Now's the time to escape." **_said the nice and calm soothing voice._**  
**_

Sakura dashed away down into the street from him, thus leaving Sasuke all alone with his evil looking Cat. He sneered and growled at his aura creature. Sasuke hates that damn thing, it's too annoying. Why couldn't he get a Phoenix bird like his brother Itachi? Meanwhile far away up in the trees a orange haired claded figure was up in the mountains. His red magnetic dragon with dark black eyes was next to him as tall as the trees. Its wings were folded agianst its back waiting for a command. The cloaked red clouds wearing figure had the same swirly hypnotic eyes as his dragon. He slowly turned off the gimmic to reveal light greenish blue dull eyes.

"Sakura...."

To be continued...

**Sasuke:** That was horrible

**Chaoskon:** Shut up!

**Sasuke:** Whatever.

**ChaosKon:** End of chapter one!What do you think? Constructive critisism is needed. Please read and review and I'll countinue this!

**Deidara:** Hey! When am I going to be introduced?!

**Hidan:** Me too!

**ChaosKon:** STFU! Anyways, soon the Akatsuki is going to come in. Can't be a story without them.


	2. Let the dragon roar! Mr Weasle tail

**ChaosKon:** Good morning fellow readers. I appropriate the reviews I got for the first chapter.

**D****eidara: **As a reward, I will sing a song!

**Chaoskon:** ???

**Deidara:** _My clay bombs destroy all the trees in the yard_

_ damn right, it;s better than Sasori's_

_ damn right its better than Sasoris stupid retarded puppets_

_ Id like to teach you but I have to charge, un_

**Sasori:** that was just awful

**Deidara:** shut the hell up Sasori, un!

**Chaoskon:** Anyways, don't pay attention to them two bakas. I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot.

"Meoowww" regular speech

_"Meoowww" thoughts  
_

**"Meowwww" **stupid mischievous dragon**  
**

_**"Meowwww**_'" phoenix bird

Chapter 2: Let the dragon roar! A weasel sits under the moon's slumber

* * *

recap

_**"Just let her keep it"**_ purred the cat.

_"What? No! I won't let her Akoi."_

**_"Yesss. You're father is going to be very disappointed at you if you do this. Even youre own mother won't appreciate you anymore."_** purred Akoi once again.

_'Shut up!'_

_**"It's the truth, you know I see everything that goes on in that house." **_signed Akoi.

_"I told you to shut up!"_

_**"Hurry up and leave child, he's bickering with his creature. Now's the time to escape." **_said the nice and calm soothing voice._**  
**_

Sakura dashed away down into the street from him, thus leaving Sasuke all alone with his evil looking Cat. He sneered and growled at his aura creature. Sasuke hates that damn thing, it's too annoying. Why couldn't he get a Phoenix bird like his brother Itachi? Meanwhile far away up in the trees a orange haired claded figure was up in the mountains. His red magnetic dragon with dark black eyes was next to him as tall as the trees. Its wings were folded against its back waiting for a command. The cloaked red clouds wearing figure had the same swirly hypnotic eyes as his dragon. He slowly turned off the gimmic to reveal light greenish blue dull eyes.

"Sakura...."

* * *

~end of recap~

The pink haired eight year old child ran all the way home in a small geisha house. Her family owned a geisha school that use to trained some of the high level dragon tamers and aquatic beasts previously in the world. Since she didn't actually own a pet, they allowed her to sleep up stairs. Sakura took off her small little shoes near the sliding door. Looks like father is not home once again, such a sad thing. she opened the sliding door to be meet with a fat old lady, their mortgage collector. She was old and short with a fat chubby body and had frown wrinkles all over the place on her face. The fucking evil witch looked like she was ran over by Santa Claus. Her horrible looking red and white kimono dropped to the floor like saggy prunes. Her breasts looked flabby as well as her ass.

"Watch where you're going brat!" she hissed.

Sakura signed in confusion, again with the brat crap.

"Good afternoon miss Higurashi." bowed Sakura respectively.

"Humph, make sure you tell you're parents that the rent is do."

"Hai."

"And what is that? Belly fat?! Why is there so much weight beneath you're clothes?" croaked Miss Higurashi in a disgusted way.

"N-nothing."

"Been eating too much biscuits and dango again haven't you?" she asked with a sly look on her face.

"So." answered Sakura lazily.

"So?! If you want to ever become a geisha without owning a beast or creature get rid of that weight!" ordered the old bat.

And with that Miss Higurashi stormed away leaving Sakura all alone. Oh well, at least she didn't figure out that there's a dragon egg hidden beneath her clothes. Sakura turned left then walked down the halls passing all the geisha classes that was being held. Turning right once more, she then walked up a flight of steps towards her room. Sliding the door open, Sakura ran tripping on her fallen sheets on the floor causing the egg to fall out from underneath her loose clothing. Sakura gasped trying to reach for it, but it was too late. Her eyes were shielded by her small hands, the event is to painful to watch. Looks like she just killed her first dragon. And its not even out of the egg yet, what a shame.

_**"Watch how you're transporting my egg little one."**_

_'What about your egg?'_

_**"Never mind. Hurry up and pick me up."**_

_"Hai."_

Sakura walked over near the fallen sheets to pick up the egg. Her heart stopped as a wave of aura pulsed through the body of the egg and herself. The bright bluish white egg glowed for a second then started to shake and rattle. Alarmed and frighten, the small eight year old child gently put it down on the sheets to let it do its thing. As the egg countinued to vibrate and spin, it cracked wider and wider as the seconds went by. Sakura watched with curiosity as the egg was hatching. Finally, her own dragon! Which now makes her a dragon tamer. To the full extent, the egg took one final crack then revealed a very tiny but large silver tinted blue dragon with red scales on its back.

**"Hmm, that nap was horrible." **shoo the dragons head.

".........." Sakura just stood there gawking at the living breathing thing.

**"What you staring at human?!"** it snapped.

"Your rude." she complemented softly.

**"So. I didn't like how you almost blew my cover out in the open like that."** it hissed with venom.

"B-but... I didn't." she hiccuped.

**"Nooo, don't start crying now!"**

"Waaaaahhh!"

**"Stupid child, stop wailing!"** the dragon scowled her.

"Waaaaaaahhh!"

**"Oh my gosh. Look. You like this?"** it asked in a soothing voice.

_**Fwwwooosh!**_

A small flame came out of its mouth in the form of a rabbit. The little eight year old stopped crying to stare at the newly charbroiled flames. For about five minutes the little room started to get dark as black smoke took over. Sakura didn't pay attention to the problem that was beginning to form. Even if she did try to stop it, that would ruin the fun. But sooner or later someone is going to figure it out. The smoke traveled all over the place outside of the window into the sunset. Sakura started to cough heavy while the dragon continued to spew. It stopped to see what was wrong with its new master with concern in its

**"whats wrong brat?"**

"*cough* Nothing *cough*"

"Sakura! Is that smoke I smell?" asked someone from downstairs.

"Oh no.."

"Whats happening to the geisha shrine?" asked a geisha.

"Everything is so hazy and smokey." wheezed a visitor.

"The house is on fire!" screamed a geisha.

"Everyone escape outside!" ordered the head.

**"Im not suppose to get caught! Gotta jet!"**

The mischievous little dragon escaped through the window flapping its newly made red wings out in the scenery. Sakura looked back at the door then at the window. Did her new friend just leave her here all alone? Sakura panicked a little bit, what if she dies in here?. She took a sharp breath of air, bad move. Now her lungs are breathing in black smoke. Sakura started to cough and wheeze. When will the people come by to save her? Her time was running out, no more clear oxygen. The little girl stumbled a bit then fell to the floor muttering out a couple of words before fainting.

"W-what about me?"

thump!

* * *

**~Three weeks later.....~**

"Did you hear?"

"Here what?"

"That geisha school down the road caught on fire"

"By who?"

"Who knows, the only culprit is flames and a little girl." suggested the old woman.

"Well maybe the little girl did it?" questioned the other old lady.

"With what? Her bare hands?" joked the old lady.

"No clue."

From afar near a dango shop, Uchiha Itachi was listing into the conversation done by the two gossiping old ladies. His Phoenix bird gave Itachi a chance to hear the speech with lip sync, such a good bird. Itachi fidgeted in his seat, he was suppose to ask questions about the fire today. Since hes an anu officer, Itachi gets access to **everything**. After hearing enough information Itachi got up from his set. The two old ladies looked up to gaze at the quiet Uchiha. The weasel payed no mind to thw gossipers nonsense of the evil eye, doesn't scare him. Itachi reached in his pocket for some yen to pay for his dango and green tea then left the shop to begin the trials and errors.

"OMGOSH, he looked so handsome and sexy in his costume!" slurred one of the old ladies.

"Shush you old fart! He's for me!"

But youre old too!" she complained.

~From afar down the dirth path...~

_**"Those old bags were staring at you Itachi sama."**_

_"I know. Disgusting."_

* * *

At the hospital, Itachi walked in calm and collected mood down the hall way. No little girl that is the same age as his stupid little brother is going to ruin his concentration. Itachi moved the sliding door to her room which was way bigger than her old room. There was balloons everywhere with frilly colors, cards with crummy writing in it, money and chocolates along with two dozens of dango packages. For someone who doesn't have any royal blooded family, she get a lot from plain old civilians.

**'Itachi sama, this place is really awful. Too much colorful things in here.'**

_"I know. Just play coo--"_

**"What's wrong?"**

"_Kuro,I sense an aura coming from this girl."_

**Fufuffufufufu. Yeah right. **mentally laughed the bird.

_"No. Im not joking."_

**"Let me see."**

The phoenix bird took flight into the direction of Sakura's bed. She was lying there in bed with the covers over her body sleeping with a stuffed panda. It mentally scanned the sleeping child's blood stream for any supernatural things. Its red eyed specked eyes widened , so she does have an aura. The bird flew back onto Itachi's left shoulder to mentally speak with him. The weasel nodded then left the room to speak outside. Sakura slowly started to wake up from her slumber. Her light green eyes fluttered to take in sun light that was being absorbed from the window.

"Looks like your well."

To be continued.....

**Chaoskon**: Oooh, who is that in the window? And what did Kuro find out from reading Sakura's blood stream? Find out next time in the next chapter! Please read and review and I'll continue this!

**Deidara**: eiiieee! Where am I?! When do I come in?! un! un! un!

**ChaosKon:** Soon! By the way, I was bored so I typed a little more than the first chapter. Read and review please!


	3. Nightmare on Kyuubi street part 1

**ChaosKon:** Soulja boy tell em! Youuuuuuuuuuuu!

**Deidara:** Awwwwwwwwwwwww yeahhhh!

**Hidan:** Soulja Jashin rape that hoe

watch me fuck her watch me go

let's get ready to super thrust that hoe

**Deidara: **Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**Hidan:** fuck that hoe!

**Deidara:** Youuuuuuuuuuu

**Hidan:** Crank that hoe!

**Tobi:** Oooooooooooooooo

**Hidan:** Crank t-- STFU Tobi! You can't recite the lyrics correctly. All that damn 'Ooooo' shit is wrong!

**ChaosKon:** The end. I do not own Naruto. All I own is the plot.

Meow normal speech

_'Meow_' thoughts

**'Meow'** evil dragon (**ChaosKon:** His name is going to be revealed later in this chapter.)

**_'Meow_**' Kyuubi (**ChaosKon: **Revealed later in this and the next chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmare on Kyuubi street part 1

~Wonderful ass recap~

**'Itachi sama, this place is really awful. Too much colorful things in here.'  
**

_"I know. Just play coo--"_

**"What;s wrong?"**

"_Kuro,I sense an aura coming from this girl."_

**Fufuffufufufu. Yeah right. **mentally laughed the bird.

_"No. Im not joking."_

**"Let me see."**

The phoenix bird took flight into the direction of Sakura's bed. She was lying there in bed with the covers over her body sleeping with a stuffed panda. It mentally scanned the sleeping child's blood stream for any supernatural things. Its red eyed specked eyes widened , so she does have an aura. The bird flew back onto Itachi's left shoulder to mentally speak with him. The weasel nodded then left the room to speak outside. Sakura slowly started to wake up from her slumber. Her light green eyes fluttered to take in sun light that was being absorbed from the window.

"Looks like your well."

(End of recap..)

~Start of new chapter~

Sakura raised from the bed to see that silly dragon from before. It's size in body mass increased looking like it was well fed. Sakura turned her head away to avoid the trouble making dragon. Her house was now burnt down because of him. The dragon hopped off the window sill then glided down towards Sakura's bed. It trotted slowly over to her side of the bed stepping on the fat panda plush doll. She jumped then scooted away from it, that thing is evil. The silver dragon titled its head in confusion, why is his master running away? From far away beyond the door, Itachi was watching. So she does have royal blood flowing through her veins. Itachi quickly ducked after seeing the dragon turn its head in Itachi's direction.

**"I sense somebody near by."**

"Itachi."

**"How did you know?"**

"I can sense his breathing patterns."

**"Ah, the connection between us is growing."** It smiled.

For the next few weeks, Sakura was released out of the hospital and was placed in a foster home. Since most of her family members died, it would only be a temporary home until her other relatives come by to retrieve her. Kakashi Hatake was her foster parent, such a kind but perverted man. What news that crossed her mind was that he also has adopted a son as before her five years ago. The child's name was Naruto. he had noticeable scar like whisker marks on his cheeks, blond hair and cerulean eyes. The Japanese styled house was nice and constructed with perfect texture. Green clipped grass, koi fish in stone ponds and stone paths all over the yard up to the house. Kakashi and his adopted son Naruto were inside making Sakura feel nice at home.

"And this is the living room."

"There's a big tv! With the ramen channel!"

"Here's the kitchen."

"With ramen!"

"The bed room."

"Fluffy sheets and pillows!"

"Bathroom."

"Tasty soap!"

"Naruto, I thought I told you not to eat the soap any more."

"I'm sorry dad, the soap smelt like peppermint." he sheepishly laughed.

* * *

It was dark outside in Kakashi's house. Sakura had to sleep in Naruto's room until the new room was built, which took a couple of days. Of course Kakashi said go to bed,but Naruto didn't listen. The little child was making shadow puppets near a candle on the window sill. The flare of the wax let off a good shadow gesture for rabbits and birds done by was naruto himself. The small child was laughing happily as a white rabbit made it's way into their room. Sakura wasn't taking part of it, she was too sad and bored. Naruto looked at the rabbit then back at his new sister, she seems depressed. Maybe he should cheer her up. Naruto took a hat from the table then walked over to Sakura.

"Want to see a rabbit being pulled out of a hat?"

"No thanks."

"Oh. Why are you so depressed?"

"Well, can you keep a secret."

"YEAH! I CAN KEEP A-- *Glomp*"

"Not so loud Naruto san." shushed Sakura.

With a hand over his mouth he nodded silently up and down. Sakura slowly removed her hand off of Naruto's mouth. Maybe she can tell one person her secret. Sakura took a deep breath then slowly exhaled to tell naruto her story, but no words came out. Naruto was happy for a moment but his smile dropped in sadness. Why isn't Sakura saying anything? Could it be that she needs a snack and water first. Naruto ran out the room to get something for her. He came back seconds later with strawberry pocky and water.

"Here." he offered with a smile.

"Ok, a couple of months ago Ino--"

"That stupid pig that called me a bum?"

"Yeah, her."

"Continue."

"She had just told me about a book in the libary that had extinct clans. One of them had my last name in it.""

"What about me?"

"Well what's you're last name?"

"Naruto *munch* Uzumaki *munch* Hatake."

"Nope."

"Oh." he said sadly.

"But I think it did say Hatake in it. Anyways, the book told of royal bloods that either have partners as a summon or as a beast sealed inside them."

"I think I have a seal."

"Where?"

"On my stomach."

Naruto nervously lifted his shirt to show Sakura his strange birth mark. That defiantly wasn't a birth mark. It consisted of a swirl along with something that looked like a fox paw. Naruto put back his shirt then waited for Sakura to say something. No response. Naruto signed, showing her that mark didn't do him any good. Ever since his birth, that mark has always plagued him. Maybe if its not too late she'll probably run away screaming her lungs out calling him a monster. But she didn't. Sakura sat there on the mat with a puzzled look on her face.

"We need the book to see if it's accurate enough."

"Then let's get it."

"You mean by going in there at night to steal a book?" asked Sakura unsure of her self.

"Yup." grinned Naruto. He had a plan.

Naruto took of the sheets from his bed then tied them together to form a rope. He tossed it out the window down the walls of his house it went. Since there was only three floors on their house and they were on in the middle, the passage to freedom wasn't that far. The two children hopped down from the sheets slowly step by step that lead down below. Naruto's little feet dangled from the ropes as he waited for Sakura to go down first. As he gazed at the full moon it looked an eclipse was taken over the sky.

"Hey, what's that shadow?"

"What shadow?"

"There." he pointed out up to the moon.

The shadow grew smaller and smaller making it seem like something was flying straight at them. Naruto jumped down then ran up front to protect Sakura from harm. What harm is a little dragon? The evil dragon from before landed onto the ground with a short _'puff_'. Naruto stared at the dragon in wide eyes. Wow, an actual dragon! The dragon looked up at Naruto and growled. Who is this human messing with his master? It's gold eyes followed the sheets back up to the open window. So this punk has taken his master away from her slumber?

**"What business do you have with my master Kyuubi?"**

"Kyuubi? Who's Kyuubi?" asked Naruto with a scrunched up look on his face.

**"Don't play dumb with me you stupid fox. I came just in time to see you kidnap my master from that room up there." **the dragon hissed.

"Hoshi, it's just my new friend and brother, Naruto."

**"Hoshi? Who is this Hoshi you speak of?"** it asked.

"You."

It turned its head away muttering a sentence.** "Fine As long as you didn't give me an odd name, it's ok."  
**_Glomp!_

**"Kuh!"** Hoshi shouted within his fangs bracing himself for the worst, a hug.

"Yay! It's a dragon!" shouted Naruto happily.

**"Get you're hands off me!"** it growled.

"No! I like dragons!" admitted Naruto.

_'Hmm, it seems like Kyuubi has been taken hostage in this gentle but loud child. Oh well. Might as well sit and tag along.'_ thought Hoshi.

* * *

The three adventures paraded about under the moonlight towards the library. There had to be a book on seals somewhere in that building. The two children got a birds eye view up in a tree two miles away from the area. As Naruto was looking around in the trees he got a headache in the bushes up high. Sakura and Hoshi looked back at Naruto to see what's wrong with him. He started to silently scream and thrash about in the trees. Hoshi shielded Sakura with his wings, she shouldn't see this. Five to ten minutes later, there was no Naruto. Instead in his place was a medium sizeded red orange fox.

**"Good evening Kyuubi." **Greeted Hoshi to the fox.

_**"Keh. I finally got out of this stupid human body."**_

**"What are you going to do now?" **asked Hoshi suspiciously.

_**"Destroy this vilage that's what!"**_ growled Kyuubi.

"But what about Naruto?"

_**"None of your business little girl. This doesn't concern you. You don't know how much pain he was suffering because of me."**_

**"Have it your way."**

The Kyuubi Naruto jumped down from the trees to go destroy stuff. Hoshi looked back at the vacant spot of where Naruto used to be. He stopped looking when he smelt salty tears, oh great. Hoshi was about to scowl at her but he started to cry too. What the hell is this? Seems like the connection through her flowing aura is getting stronger by the second. Each time those terrible tear drops fall down her pitiful rosy cheeks, it makes Hoshi feel very guilty inside. The dragon tried to suck it up and be a big dragon but kept crying a river of tears.

**"Stupid girl. let's go help your friend." **the dragon said as it walked about on the trees leaves.

"Really?"

**"Yes. But we have to find the book of seals first."**

"ok."

On the branches of the maple tree, Hoshi's wings started to flap. Sakura was light as she was in the back trying to look for Naruto as they glided towards the opened window of the library. Inside there was lit candles and lanterns. Hoshi let Sakura down so he could examine the place for enemies, so far so good. Sakura silently walked about searching for the book of seals. Due to the growing attachment between them, her sight has increased granting her supernatural eyes. Aha! The book was giant and had a gold cover on it. Hoshi head butted the book shelf to knock down the book, the deed is done. The two adventures flew out of the window into the dark outside world to find Naruto.

End of Chapter 3.....

**ChaosKon:** Wheres Naruto?! Why is he possesesd? And where is Itachi? And when will the Akatsuki come in?! Find out next time in the next chapter. Please read and review!


	4. Nightmare On Kyuubi Street part 2

**Uasgi:** Damn, this is such an old ass story. I apologize everybody for not updating that much. How long I shall foretell? About a year I guess..

**Deidara:** This is my sorry for, 2004, and I ain't gonna mess up no more. This year..

**Usagi:** Shut up. It's 2011, not 2004. Get it right.

**Deidara:** 0.o This is my sorry for, 2011, and I ain't gonna mess up no more. This year..

**Uasgi:** Glad to be back everybody!

"Meow" Normal speech

**'Meow'** Demon Dragon and youkai speech

**_'Meow' _**Demon Cat and Kyuubi Speech

...

Chapter Four: Nightmare on Kyuubi Street part 2

Two objects ran down the empty streets of Konoha with the moon as their guide. One was a human and the other was a mystical creature of some sort. What kind is it you ask? May it be a phoenix or neko, inu, maybe a hawk. Instead there was dragon coated blue and red scales.

Said human names Sakura stopped running when she heard a couple growls coming from the alley made her way for the darkened area and pounced on what she thought was Naruto and was something else, a cat. Said kitty clawed at the girl when she began tugging on it's tail.

_**'Ahh, get off me you worthless human!' **i_t mewled in pain.

Hoshi raised an eye brow at the voice, **'Akoi? What are you doing out here by yourself?'**

Akoi arched it's back up in defense, _**'Looking for you. You're all in great danger!'**_

"Danger?" Sakura repeated the word and heard another loud rumble.

"RAAAAAAAEEERRRRR!"

Sakura jumped when she heard the bone chilling scream. "That was Naruto."

**'So, like Akoi said. Were in danger..' **Hoshi said with a frown.

_**"Exactly, my master overhead his clan's attempts at destroying this whole entire village with their birds. I wouldn't advise you to stay here any longer, other villagers too. I don't know when there will be a coo, but I suggest that you get your tails out of here."**_

"If were all going to die then why were you alone without your pure blood?" she asked.

Akoi hesitantly answered the question, _**"I was abandoned."**_ and looked away from the guilty parade.

"Aww, poor kitty." Sakura cooed and almost hugged him to death. "You can hang out with us if you like."

_**"Really? I never liked those Uchihas anyways.."**_ Akoi trailed and got a death glare from the dragon. _**"I mean, why the hell would I want to bond with a normal dirty civilian? You got lucky when this fool wormed it's way into your life."**_ he ended and pointed his paw at the dragon.

Hoshi was about to respond with a witty remark when he smelt a puddle of tears falling on the ground, **"Shut up. Your coming or not?"**

Akoi watched the two walk away and apparently suffered from separation anxiety so he followed them out into the moon light. When the trio got there a giant flame went off when Kyuubi Naruto made it's rounds again. Surprised by the attack, he blocked the flames with his orange power induced fist and used a stretching arm that hit an Uchiha straight in the face with said knuckles.

Sakura tensed when thousands of ropes sprouted out and covered Naruto from head to toe. "We have to save him." she commanded and ran forward with a cat and dragon in tow.

_**"I wouldn't do that if I were you."**_ Akoi warned Sakura.

Hoshi stopped in his place and turned around facing the black cat. **"What if we don't listen to you?"**

_**"That."**_

Said dragon stared at the foe with his heasd cocked to the side in awe. Hoshi snapped out of the trance and looked ahead of him and found a tall fox standing on all fours in castle towered over everything hovering above the houses and buildings then growled vicariously in anger.

"I think he's in trouble."

_**'Of course he is. When there's a whole bunch of people trying to kill him.' **_Akoi purred in delight.

**"How do you know?"**

Akoi got surprised.**_'H__ow do I know?_'** He repeated and got picked up by Sakura. _**'Hey, put me down this instant you awful human!"**_

The black cat found himself tossed into the air flying across the horizon heading towards castle square. He flown like a paper bag hitting the foxes back with a loud thump. Each villager cocked an eye brow at Akoi's antics and raised a torch up against him and Naruto. He ducked into the fox's fur when a beer bottle missed and hit the ground.

He looked around in anger._** 'Does it look like my last name is Uzumaki?'**_

Sakura's arms were up above her head. "Naruto, snap out of it!"

She screamed when a tail was hurled in her direction and she got knocked down to the ground not moving an inch. Hoshi turned his head and flew over near his fallen partner. His wings lifted her by the chin and he lightly shook her trying to get the girl's attention. Her eyes never opened.

**"Runt, open up."** He growled. **"Open up I say."**

Said dragon's tears exited his sockets. **"Pathetic human, don't die yet. Your the only companion I have so far."**

Hoshi flinched as a huge roar erupted behind him. He dodged rolled when a flare if energy sneaked up on him like butter on a buiscuit. The dragon sunk his teeth in a random place of Sakura's kimono dragging her off near a corner of a pastry shop. The silver tinted dragon left her there and went back around the bend to fight.

**"You don't scare me!" **He exclaimed in anger.

Kyuubi cocked it's head to the side. _**"A celestial dragon? I thought your kind was extinct..?"**_

**"Does it like I'm extinct fox? I'm world wide!"**

_**"Tch, whatever. Hurry up and get out my way so I could destroy the whole town under our clawed feet."**_

**"No way! Innocent people live here, minus the Uchihas."** Hoshi exaggerated on the pure bloods part. **"I mean some nice Uchihas that didn't do anything..."**

**_"I don't give a damn! Now move!"_** The fox opened his mouth and another fox fire escaped his lips.

Hoshi closed his eyes, bracing himself for the upcoming pain but it never came. His gold orbs slowly fluttered open and remained wide in shock when a large panther blocked the blows.

**"Cool defense large Akoi I never seen before."** Praised said dragon.

The panther stared at him.** "Run."**

His gold eyes narrowed. **"Who the hell are you? Ordering me around like that?"**

**"Shut up and run!" **It snapped it's jaw at the dragon.

**"Okay, okay! I'm gone, bye!"** Hoshi shouted and flew around the bend. His feet landed on the ground and he got quiet as a bunch of people and a few panthers surround his new master. **"Shit, now were doomed."**

**"Is this your partner?" **Asked a voice.

His body spun around to meet another panther. **"Umm.. no."**

**"Yes she is, don't try to deny it.'**

**"I could deny any body I god damn please."**

Said panther stared at him like he was retarded. **"So if I book her for being out past curfew then you wouldn't come to her aid?"**

Hoshi didn't know how to answer it. **"Is that a trick question?"**

**"Oh my god.."**

**"Alright! She is my partner! I mean that little pink haired monster is my master and I am her worthless dragon friend that didn't do a damn thing to save her from that beast!"**

The panther watched Hoshi collapse on the ground sobbing pitifully to him self. She felt sorry for him, sorry for the way he thinks of him self in mind, body, and soul. Never during her entire life span has she ever heard of a weak old dragon. Maybe talking him out of trying to stab his chest with his own claws would do the trick.

**"Dragon."**

**"Ye..s.."**

**"I don't know how your dragon instincts are like but please believe in your self."**

**"Believe? Did you just say believe?"**

**"Yes, believe it."**

**"Ahaahaha, how random was that!"** Chuckled Hoshi. He felt like a new person. **"Oh wait, I'm not sad any more."**

**"Neither is your tamer, she is alive."**

Hoshi couldn't muster the courage to say hallelujah and give his mistress a hug. All the dragon could do was fly off into darkened skya nd the never looking back any more. The past couple of weeks Sakura wasn't really a patient in the Konoha hospital anymore; Naruto was. Her body was near the front of the blond's bed holding onto a balloon with properly signed _'Get Well Soon' _printed on it.

Kakashi was beside her silently praying that his son will be alright. Sakura kept her mouth shut as he kept asking questions about the incident that happened two weeks ago. How would she know what happened? She was passed out the rest of the time! After the girl visited her step brother with her father, the two hung out in a ramen bar that was Naruto's favorite spot.

"Naruto loves this flavor." Signed the scarecrow deeply.

"I know, brings back memories."

Sakura stirred her noodles into the broth crying silently as an image of her step brother flashed in the bowl. She screamed when the blue eyes turned red and freaked her out tossing the bowl onto the floor. Her green eyes squinted in boredom when a couple cats walked into the shop and bent down licking the broth off the dirty floor.

"Get your tongues out of Naruto." She hissed.

The cats looked up at her and scattered away back out the shop. Sakura got down off the stall and left out the shop with Kakashi trailing behind her.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be outside by your self."

"What for? I don't care what happens to me anymore." Her voice scowled and she flinched when a loud sound echoed across the horizon. "What happened?"

Kakashi narrowed his one coal eye. "Shit, already?" He cursed and turned towards the girl. "Go home, it's not safe here."

The girl opened her mouth and stood still when a fifty feet dragon was in front of her. It's scales were blood red and had magma eyes to match. It wasn't moving and spread it's black wings into the moon light. Sakura got scared and turned around running down the street. She didn't get far when another dragon with red scales and black eyes blocked her from moving any further.

"Get out of my way! I'm trying to cross here!" Sakura shouted in rage.

Said dragon raised a non existent eye brow. **"Your very rude for a little girl."**

"And you look very weak for a fifty foot dragon." She retorted with her head tossed to the side. Sakura felt the ground leaving her feet and was being lifted in the air by the black dragon's tail. "Put me down this instant!"

**"Pein wanted me to fetch you."** It stated with it's eyes narrowed.** "My goal is not to allow your departure."**

"Pein? Who is Pein?" She questioned and watched a figure fly in the lunar light. "Hoshi, I'm so glad that your here!" Said girl explained and watched the dragon fly past them and end up crashing into a brick wall. "Ooh, I didn't see that."

**"Me either." **The dragon said aloud. **"Well, we shall be going now."** It said and turned on the balls on it's feet going down the street with the girl on his tail.

**"W-wait, don't go yet! I'm here to rescue y-you.."** Hoshi stuttered stumbling back and collapsed on the floor. He got on his stomach and shook his head for a couple seconds and stopped gazing towards the open area. **"Holy shit, it got Sakura."**

The blue dragon sprawled to it's feet and made a break for it following the dragon's scent. He increased on speed bringing his head down like a ram ready to charge on whim. Hoshi caught up with the thief that has captured his human and jumped in the air landing a thrust of his skull into the bigger dragon's back side. Said ryuu roared breathing fire from it's mouth releasing the girl from his grasp.

Sakura landed on her feet and felt a sharp gaze on her self. "What took you so long?"

**"Nothing, I'm a loner you fool. I go where ever I please and not even your so called self that's suppose to be my master will stop me." **Hoshi spat and turned around bumping into something. **"Err, I'm sick and tired of bumping into everybody. Be gone dra-"**

There was no dragon.

**A/N:** I spent forever typing this up!

There will be another chapter soon.

Please read and review! ^^


	5. Dragon Fang

I apologize for the difficulty of reading Windmill Chronicles: Aura bearer. It is kinda difficult to tell the difference because there's too much people talking at the same time. But guess what? I will fix it now and resume the story!

Here's an updated memo:

"Meow" Normal Speech

_**'Meow' **_Dragon Speech

**"Meow"** Hoshi is talking.

Chapter Five: Dragon Fang

"Who are you?"

Standing before them was a tall man with auburn hair and silver orbs filled with small circles in them. His glare was not happy or sad, just stuck in the middle. Sakura attempted to run when her small body got picked up by one of his dragons.

"Put me down!" She yelled while tossing her fists in the air. "Kakashi sama!"

"Your sama won't be here anytime soon." Said the man in black.

Her eyes glistened in rage. "He's not my father nor is he a sama! I lost my parents already, but not like you care."

He remained silent and felt an unhealthy non verbal sting from some where. "May I help you?"

**"Yeah you can help me. Do your self a favor and put the runt down." **Hoshi snarled and spat fire a the larger dragon.

It roared in pain and anguish, blocking the flare with his arms and volleyed one right back. Said ryuu took a deep breath holding back the flamethrower and aimed it straight for the sign above him. The flames went over said black dragons head and surveyed on the entrance sign burning it so much that the wood fell off it's hedges and hit the dragon on it's head.

Said dragon fell over onto the floor releasing the girl from it's grasp.

Sakura crawled out from it's upper body and pointed her finger towards the silver eyed man. "Your a monster!"

"Me?" He questioned in pretend shock. "I'm a monster?"

"Yes you are for joining up with the Uchihas to burn up this village."

"Listen kid, does it look like I have a phoenix?" The auburn haired man frowned and watched her head drop. "Thought so. Next time, don't blame what happens in your life to people you don't hardly know."

Hoshi rolled his eyes at them.** "She is only a child, and children always think up stupid ways to blame the older ones."**

"Your worse." he commented and watched the dragon get testy. "You two were made for each other. I suppose that god gave you this dragon for a reason then. I'll be going now."

Sakura avoided keeping an eye on the orange haired visitor as he left the village on a black dragon. The other one followed suit trailing behind while following the man around in the night sky. Only Hoshi bothered to take notes on his departure.

He kept looking up. **"We should have followed him."**

"How? You can't fly that long."

Hoshi reeled his attention over to the girl with his eyes narrowed. **"Neither can you." **and paused for a moment grinning madly. **"At least I was born with wings, puny humans like you have none."**

"Shut up Mr. High and mighty. We humans use you guys as natural prisoners. Our abilities to cut ties with you creatures has not been voided yet so your existence may and will falter one day when I grow tired of you."

The dragon got closer to her face.** "No way in hell will I allow you to do that."**

Sakura kept her vision on the creature. "Watch me."

Hoshi waited for her to damage all ties with him but it never happened. Instead, a loud explosion went off and all the villagers were running from around the corner screaming their heads off. Sakura kept her moving her head back and forth like a paddle ball kept her attention on all the people that speed past her.

"What's going on?" She asked the alarmed humans.

One of them stopped. "Someone entered the Kyuubi's jail cell!" and ran away.

"Naruto.." Sakura muttured in shock.

**"Jail cell? Since when was he in a prisoner facility? I though the boy was in the hospital."**

"I don't know. Hoshi, let's go."

The silver dragon bent down on the ground and groaned when the girl sat on his back. He started moving down the path following all the scattered people. Sakura looked at them in fear as she noticed that some anbu were on the ground wounded or dead near the wall with blood decorated on the bricks. Hoshi skidded to a halt and watched the hospital from afar that was captured in flames.

**"Someone lit the place on fire."** It said in awe.

"Don't just stand there! We need to save him." She declared and frowned. "Again.."

Hoshi irked forward when his wings got pulled by his mistress. **"Ugh, cut it out. I'm moving."**

His wings picked up on the windy currents and the dragon lifted it's feet off the ground into the air. Hoshi took off flying past the terrified humans into the burning building. The dragon landed on his feet and moved past fallen debris down the hall ways. Some nurses were coughing and running around the building talking about a red eyed man with a monstrous cat at his side.

"Could that be an Uchiha?" Questioned the pinkett in confusion.

**"Possibly, or maybe the damn bastard stole it."** he stated and turned his head from left to right. **"Now which room is your friend staying in?"**

"Umm, I think it's over there."

Hoshi kept going and stopped near a busted down door. He examined it and walked past it moving down the hallway into more and more destroyed walls and paintings. Said ryuu kept his body flat near the wall after hearing a voice in the next room.

"You're a lot stronger then I imagined." Paused a hearty voice. "No wonder they didn't trust your existence in the village."

"I-I did all of that?" Asked a child. It was Naruto.

"Yes you did. Now if you join forces with me I can train you to use the beast towards it's full potential."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Sakura felt the need to end this ominous conversation when a giant dragon stared her right in the eye. Since when was it there? Perhaps Sakura was a little too small for her tastes. She glared back recognizing the ryuu's facial expressions and smirked a mischievous grin of defiance.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

**'I didn't expect to see you again. Pein will not be pleased.'**

"Why all of a sudden is he not pleased to see me?"

**'No reason.'** The dragon said with a shrug of it's shoulders and turned towards Hoshi. **'Quit sending daggers over here shrimp.'**

**"Never, not until you die from my deadly stink eye."** It replied while squinting feverishly.

**'Negative. Your silly stink eye won't work on an elder dragon like me.'**

**"If you say so old fart."** Hoshi said sarcastically.

The human got off her dragon and headed for the door. But the giant dragon blocked it.

"Move before I kick you in the berries!"

**'Dragon's don't have berries.'** He replied simply.

"I mean eggs.."

**'Male ryuus don't ovulate. Didn't you read any of the health books yet? Or are you too young to learn about your reprodu-'**

Hoshi interrupted the conversation. **"La,la,la, not listing!"**

Sakura chose this is an advantage to escape and skidded under the dragon's belly area into the next room. She got inside and gasped when Naruto turned to face her and moved his lips saving farewell disappearing with the man in black feathers. The pinkett stood there calling his name into the fire and moved back when the ceiling caved in separating her from reality.

(Back outside:)

_'I wonder what's going on in there..' _Thought the dragon.

Said larger dragon smelled smoke entering it's nostrils. It turned towards the silver one. **'Did you know that the room is on fire?'**

**"What are you talking about? This place is already on fire."**

**'No duh. I suggest that you retrieve the girl. Her death will spoil your life span.'**

**"What?"** The younger dragon roared and watched the humongous one depart out the window. **"Right, that's it. Leave."** Hoshi scowled. **"You tell me of the runts problem and rush out the window then leave in a hurry to pick daisies and drink river water. Now I'm stuck in here with a rescue mission, how wonderful."**

It flapped it's wings and flown into the steaming space and landed on his feet blasting air around the room removing steam back into the air. He blocked the girl from any tumbling marble and waited for the paramedics to arrive and save them from despair.

Naruto is gone and she has lost her sanity.

**A/N:** I love this chapter! We finally got through her childhood.

The next one will feature a rapid time skip.

Please read and review! ^^


End file.
